


Monsters

by PenName_Crystal_Vibe



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenName_Crystal_Vibe/pseuds/PenName_Crystal_Vibe
Summary: Barry and Caitlin are both damaged and broken.Will they find Clarity in each other?(This is an AU where Barry was never taken into S.T.A.R Labs so he's never met Caitlin.)





	1. Chapter 1

Barry had just been released from hospital, after nine months of being in a coma.

He was on his way home with his adoptive father Joe.

"What's happened since I've been in that coma?" Barry asked.

"To much." Joe answered focusing on the road.

"I can't wait to see Iris when we get home, I've missed her so much." Barry said.

"About that Barry. Iris, Iris " Joe found it hard to express the point.

"What's wrong with Iris?" Barry asked.

"She's dead, the particle accelerator explosion killed her." Joe said.

Barry stayed silent and didn't utter a word for the rest of the trip.

~

Caitlin sat in her lab, studying some cells through her microscope.

There was a knock at her door.

"Come in." Caitlin called, not looking up.

"Caitlin, you've got to get out of this lab. You haven't left this lab in almost nine months." the person said from the doorway.

"Yes I have. I go home every day." Caitlin said, looking up from the microscope and noting something down on the piece of paper beside her.

"Caitlin, you know what I mean. Work isn't everything. Come and join me for a drink." the person said.

Caitlin put her pen down and sighed, "Fine Cisco. But only one drink." she said, taking her lab coat off and hanging it over her chair.

Cisco smiled, "Good, let's go." he said and they left the lab, heading for the local bar.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Reluctantly Barry got out of the car and walked up to the house, running up the stairs and into his room, locking the door.

"Dad, leave it. I'll go talk to him." Wally said, getting up and walking up the stairs.

Wally knocked on the door.

Barry went and opened the door, he looked sad fighting back tears.

"Come on Barry, let's go get a drink. It should cheer you up." Wally said.

Barry just shrugged and nodded.

"Hey dad, we'll be back later." Wally called out to Joe before him and Barry left.

~

Cisco pulled Caitlin over to the bar and ordered drinks for them both.

Caitlin sat at the table sipping on her drink while Cisco went to dance.

~

Barry and Wally walked into the club, Wally disappeared to find his girlfriend.

Barry sighed and went and ordered a drink, looking for an empty seat.

"Is this seat taken?" Caitlin heard a voice behind her.

She turned to face Barry, "No, not at all." she said.

Barry sat down, "I'm Barry, Barry Allen." he said.

"Caitlin, Caitlin Snow. Aren't you that guy that survived that lightning strike to the heart?" Caitlin asked.

"Aha, that's me. Snow, sounds familiar. Weren't you working a the particle accelerator?"  Barry asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"Oh yeah, that disaster." Caitlin said.

"What happened?" Barry asked, genuinely interested in Caitlin.

"Well, no one knows. It kind of blew up. Made my boss disabled, killed my fiancé." Caitlin said, stopping in her tracks, looking away from Barry.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Barry said.

"So what about you?"" Caitlin asked.

"Well, I was in a coma for nine months and woke up to find out my adoptive sister was killed in the explosion." Barry sad, hiding the fact that he had feelings for Iris.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Caitlin said.

"Say, Miss Snow. Would you like to dance?" Barry asked, standing up and holding his hand out to her.

Caitlin smiled and nodded, "That sounds like fun, Mr Allen." she said grabbing his hand.

He led her out onto the dancefloor.    

 


	3. Chapter 3

As Barry and Caitlin entered the dancefloor, a new song started.

"I love this song." Caitlin said, humming alone as they danced.

Barry smiled at her, watching her dance beautifully.

"Baby we built this house on memories,

take my picture now, shake it till you see it." Caitlin sang along, losing herself in the music.

"And you fantasies, become your legacies,

promise me a place, in your house of memories." she sang, swaying to the music.

"You have a beautiful voice." Barry complimented her.

Caitlin shied away, hiding her blush.

Barry chuckled at her, "Hey. That's a good thing." he said.

Caitlin shook her head, smiling. "Come on, let's go sit back down." she said.

They sat back at the table.

"Hey, do you want to get out of here? Maybe go for a walk?" Caitlin asked, finishing her drink off.

Barry didn't touch his drink,  "Sure." he said, standing up.

"I'll be back in just a minute." Caitlin said, returning a few minutes later.

"Come on, let's get out of here." she said, leading the way out.

Barry walked for a while, not saying anything, just taking in each others presence.

"You're so much like him/her." they said at the same time, turning around to face each other.

They burst out laughing.

"We'd make quiet the pair Mr Allen." Caitlin said.

"That we would Miss Snow." Barry said.

"Follow me, I know a place that's quiet." Caitlin said, grabbing his hand and dragging him with her.

Barry started to notice Caitlin was a little light on her feet, stumbling a few times.

"Caitlin, maybe you should get home." he said.

"No! Just a little further." Caitlin said, leading him into a field where the stars shined bright.

She let go of Barry's hand, spinning around and falling over, landing in the grass.

Barry shook his head, offering her a hand.

Caitlin grabbed his hand and pulled him down.

Barry fell next to Caitlin.

"Hey, I was being nice!" Barry said, pouting.

"Look up." Caitlin said.

Barry looked up at the stars, "Whoa." he said.

"You know, I'm a scientist, but I always wanted to be an astrologist." Caitlin said.

"Really?" Barry asked.

"Yes, I used to come up here with my dad all the time when I was young and he'd point out some of the constellations and give the stars goofy names." Caitlin said.

"What types of names?" Barry asked.

"I think, I think I named one Trilops once." Caitlin said, laughing.

Barry smiled, he loved hearing her laugh.

"You know Barry, I wish there were more guys like you in the world." Caitlin said.

"Like me?" Barry asked, confused.

"Yeah, funny, honest, a little cute." Caitlin said.

"Okay, you're drunk and I must get you back to your friend so that he may get you home." Barry said, standing up.

Caitlin pouted, "But I wanna stay here. With you." she said.

Barry shook his head, pulling her up.

Caitlin felt queasy, "Barry, I don't feel so-" she bent over and started throwing up.

Barry held her hair out of her face and rubbed her back.

When she had finished she groaned.

"Let's get you back to your friend." Barry said, supporting her as they walked back to the club.

 


	4. Chapter 4

They got back to the club and Cisco was standing outside, looking for Caitlin.

Caitlin giggled a little, "Hey Cisco." she called, running over and losing her footing.

Barry rushed over, catching her before she could hit the ground.

"How'd you do that?" Caitlin asked.

"I don't know." Barry said, standing her up straight.

He noticed that Cisco was drunk.

"You know what, both of you are getting a lift home. Neither of you should be behind the wheel. Joe would kill me if I let you guys behind the wheel." Barry said, leading Caitlin and a reluctant Cisco to his car.

They dropped Cisco off first.

Barry kept his eyes on the road, ignoring a very drunk and talkative Caitlin.

"Awe, come on. Talk to me Barry." Caitlin said, pouting and looking out her window.

Barry ignored her still, pulling up across the road from her house.

Caitlin got out of the car, stumbling across the road.

A car came speeding down the street.

In a split second, Barry reacted, jumping out of the car and pushing Caitlin out of harms way.

The car came to a stop and someone hopped out.

Caitlin looked at Barry, she put something in his hand and whispered 'Run Barry Run'

Barry nodded, running off, leaving a gush of air behind him.

The person ran over to her, "Are you okay miss?" she asked.

Caitlin smiled and nodded, "Yes, thank you." she said, falling over.

The lady helped Caitlin to her house and inside.

Barry made it around the corner, knowing he'd have to go back and get his car in the morning.

He cursed, "Looks like I'm walking." he said, and started walking home.

 


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Caitlin woke up with a pounding headache.

She went to sit up but the room started to spin so she laid back down.

Her phone rang, she groaned and picked it up.

"Hello." she said.

_"Oh, I'm sorry Caitlin. Did I wake you up?"_

"Who is this?" Caitlin asked.

_"It's Barry, you gave me your number after I saved you from getting hit by a car."_

"Oh, Barry. The guy from the bar." Caitlin said.

_"That's me. Listen, if you're up to it. I would like you to accompany me to diner tonight, I have to talk to you about something."_

Caitlin smiled to herself, "Yeah, sure. What time?" she asked.

_"How about seven?"_

"Sounds good, see you then Mr Allen." she said.

_"Get some rest Caitlin." the phone line went dead._

Caitlin put her phone down and sat up, "Hangover or not, that is not stopping me from meeting Barry." she said, swinging her legs over the edge of her bed, she got up and stumbled a few times, falling over.

"Caitlin, are you okay?" a lady asked, rushing into Caitlin's room and helping her up.

"Yeah, thanks Cyn." Caitlin said, leaning against 'Cyn'.

"What happened to you?" 'Cyn' asked, helping Caitlin down the stairs and sitting her down, gwtting her a glass of water.

"Thank you." Caitlin said, sculling the water down.

'Cyn' raised an eyebrow at her.

"Don't look at me like that Cynthia, I think I was very drunk, very flirty and threw up in front of my new friend." Caitlin said, leaving out the part about how he saved her life.

"Right." Cynthia said, dragging the word out.

"Another water it is." she said, filling the glass up again, passing it back to Caitlin.

Caitlin smiled, taking sip.

"This "friend" you speak of, wouldn't happen to be the one that called you before, would it?" Cynthia asked, walking over to the fridge.

"Oh, you heard me talking to Barry?" Caitlin asked.

"Well, you were never good at having quiet conversations on phones Caitlin." Cynthia said, taking an apple out and biting into it.

"Hey. Give me one!" Caitlin said.

Cynthia laughed, only if you let me choose your outfit for tonight." Cynthia said, taking another bite of her apple.

Caitlin crossed her arms, "That's not fair, I can't walk properly without falling over." she said.

"Well, if you want the apple, I choose your outfit. Wait, even better, you arrange a double date. You and this Barry guy with me and Cisco." Cynthia said.

"You know what, I'm not that hungry actually. So I'm just going to stumble my way back up the stairs and hope to god that I don't fall." Caitlin said, standing up, wobbling less as she walked back up the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Caitlin made it to her room and was able to almost walk properly.

"Hey, practice makes perfect." Caitlin said, making her way to the wardrobe.

She opened it up, looking through her clothes.

"CT, you don't have anything to wear. I've got something for you to wear." Cynthia said, holding a dress up.

Caitlin turned around, "Cyn, don't call me that." she said, glancing at the dress.

"Then start calling me Thea." Cynthia said, throwing the dress at Caitlin and walking away.

"You know I don't like wearing your clothes out." Caitlin whispered.

"Don't give it back, it doesn't fit me." Cynthia called.

Caitlin smiled, shaking her head.

She quickly got changed and picked up her purse, putting her phone in it.

"You can't seriously be going to work CT" Cynthia said, standing at the bottom of the staircase.

"Yeah, well cancer doesn't sleep Cyn." Caitlin said, walking out the door.

Cynthia watched her friend leave shaking he head.

Barry got out of his car and walked up to the door.

He knocked.

Cynthia opened the door.

"She's not here." she said.

"This is where Caitlin lives right?" Barry asked.

Cynthia rolled her eyes, "Yes hot shot and she's not here." she said.

"Then where can I find her?" Barry asked.

"Right here Barry, sorry that's Cynthia. She can be a little ignorant at times." Caitlin said.

Cynthia went to argue but Barry got in first.

"I'm sure you're a lovely person Cynthia. Come on Caitlin." he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her away.

Cynthia smiled, waving at Caitlin before closing the door.

Barry let Caitlin's hand go when they got to his car.

"Hey, I could've handled that." Caitlin said.

Barry opened the door for her, "Sorry, but I don't particularly like hearing girls fight and I asked you if you'd come out with me." he said.

Caitlin rolled her eyes, getting into the car.

Barry made his way over to the other side of the car and hopped in.

After a little while, Barry stopped the car.

Caitlin was confused, "This doesn't look like a restaurant." she said, hopping out of the car.

Barry hopped out of the car also, he smiled at her. "Follow me." he said, grabbing her hand.

  
After about five minutes, they arrived at their destination.

Caitlin looked around in amazement. "Wow." she said.

Barry smiled and led her over to the blanket.

"I couldn't really talk about what I wanted in a restaurant." he said as she sat down.

"And, what is that?" Caitlin asked.


	7. Chapter 7

"Well, you remember how I saved you last night?" Barry asked.

"Vaguely." Caitlin said, "Why?"

"Because no human can run that fast Caitlin." Barry said.

"So?" Caitlin asked, opening the basket.

"So, I thought you could help me figure it out." Barry said.

"How?" Caitlin asked, taking some food out.

"Well, I was talking to Cisco and he said-"

"No, I refuse to go back there." Caitlin said.

"Why?" Barry asked.

"You're lucky. You survived that explosion. My fiancé didn't." Caitlin said, putting the food down.

Barry grabbed her hand, "My sister was killed in that explosion. The last time I saw her, she was ignoring me and talking to her fiancé. So while I may have survived, I would give anything for her to be the one that did." he said.

"You don't understand though, because she wasn't your girlfriend, she was your sister." Caitlin said, looking away.

"Caitlin, she was my adoptive sister and I loved her the same way you loved your fiancé, the same way she loved her fiancé and he loved her. But now that she's gone, I'll never get the chance to tell her how I felt because she's gone." Barry said.

Caitlin looked at him with tears in her eyes, "Who was she? Your sister?" she asked.

"My sister, her name was Iris West." Barry said.

Caitlin smiled, "Yes, I remember in school. You used to follow her around like a lost puppy." she said with a small laugh.

Barry smiled a little, "So will you think about it?" he asked.

Caitlin nodded, "Now, let's see what you brought to eat." she said.

Barry opened the other basket, "Nothing to special, just sandwiches, grape soda water and chocolate cake." he said.

Caitlin smiled, "My favourite dinner." she said.

"Really?" Barry asked, pulling cups out of the basket.

"Yes! Actually, it's been a while since I've had a picnic under the stars." Caitlin said, picking a sandwich up and biting into it.

"Mmm, what's on this?" she asked.

"Oh, come on. Don't tell me you've never had Nutella." Barry said, pouring the drinks.

"No, no I haven't. It's delicious." Caitlin said.

"That's it, I'm buying you Nutella and I have a feeling you're going to have to hide it from your friend, because I know anything about having a lot of people around it's that your stuff gets taken." Barry said, handing her a cup.

Caitlin nodded, "You can't hand anything from Cynthia. She has a certain way of finding things." she said, taking a sip of her drink.

"Well make sure you hide it well then." Barry said, taking a sip of his drink.

"How did you know I'd like this?" Caitlin asked, grabbing another sandwich.

Barry chuckled, "I didn't, but you did mention that you used to love star gazing with your dad." he said, looking up at the sky.  
"Yeah, I love the stars." Caitlin said, looking at the sky.

"You know, they say shooting stars can't be caught. But that's because no one's ever tried." Barry said smiling.

"Are you going to eat anything?" Caitlin asked, noticing he hadn't picked anything up.

Barry shook his head, "No, you have it all." he said, taking two slices of cake out.

"I like chocolate cake, but brownies are better." Caitlin said, braking some cake up.

Barry rolled his eyes, "Cookies," he said, pulling some out, "are better."

"Give me some!" Caitlin demanded, trying to grab them.

Barry laughed at her, pulling them out of her reach. "You know what, I think I'll eat them all by myself." he said.

"Barry, give me some." Caitlin said.

"Mmm, Nutella cookies." Barry said, taking a bite.

Caitlin pouted, "Please Barry, can I have one?" she asked.

Barry laughed, chucking the zip lock bag at her. "Compliments of yours truly." he said.

Caitlin took one and bit into it, "Mmm, ru mae fese?" she asked.

Barry laughed, "Yeah, Joe won't let me go back to work yet so I'm stuck in the house." he said.

"They're delicious." Caitlin said.

"I can make more if you like, but you have to promise to help me." Barry said.

Caitlin crossed her arms, "How dare you use food against me." she said.

"That wasn't what I planned, it kind of just happened." Barry said.

Caitlin rolled her eyes, "Fine, but only to help you and because I don't think Cisco will get far helping you by himself." she said.

Barry smiled, "Good, Monday. For now, lets enjoy this food." he said, taking the cookies back off her.

"Hey!" she said, snatching the bag back.

They laughed, looking up at the sky.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Barry brought Caitlin home and left for his house.

On Monday morning, Caitlin woke up with a smile on her face.

She got ready and made her way to S.T.A.R Labs.

When she arrived, she was greeted by a very happy Cisco.

"Didn't think I'd ever see you here again." he said, walking in with her.

"Yeah, well, I had a very persuasive friend ask me to help, so I came." Caitlin said, walking over to her lab.

Cisco raised an eyebrow and walked over to his lab.

About an hour later, there was a crashing noise in the computer room.

Caitlin and Cisco walked out of their labs.

They saw Barry on the ground laughing, "Sorry. I still haven't quite mastered stopping." he said, standing up.

"Hey Barry." Caitlin said.

Barry smiled, "Hello Caitlin." he said.

There was a smell of burning material in the air when Barry noticed his over shirt was a light. He quickly got it off, stomping on it.

"Are you okay?" Caitlin asked.

Barry nodded, "Go over to the desk, what's sitting on there. It's for you." he said, picking up his charred shirt off the ground.

Caitlin was a little confused, but walked over anyway.

She smiled and picked the box up, "Thank you!" she said, opening it and taking a cookie out.

Cisco pouted, "Where's my food?" he asked.

"I promised Caitlin I'd make them for her, if she'd come and help." Barry said.

Cisco rolled his eyes, "Caitlin, food later. Tests first." he said.

Caitlin naorrowed her eyes at Cisco, "Nutella first. Then tests." she said, pulling another cookie out.

Barry laughed at the two.

"Fine, come on Barry. I've got someone I want you to meet." Cisco said, walking out of the computer room.

Barry shrugged and followed Cisco.

 


	9. Chapter 9

"Doctor Wells." Cisco called, walking into the lab.

"Ah, Mister Ramon, what can I do for you?" Doctor Wells asked.

"Well, I would like you to meet Barry Allen." Cisco said.

"Ramon, what have I told you about bringing people into S.T.A.R labs?" Doctor Wells asked, turning his wheelchair around.

"But Barry is different. He survived a lightning strike and gained powers, I think." Cisco said.

Barry nodded, "It's an honour to meet you mister Wells, my name's Barry Allen and I gained some type of super speed or something the night I was struck by the lightning." he said.

Wells looked sceptical, "Powers? They aren't real, more theoretical." he said.

Barry chuckled, "Fine, I'll prove it." he said, rushing off, leaving a gust of wind behind him.

"Whoa." Cisco said.

"HEY! Barry put me down." Caitlin's voice was heard she was nowhere to be seen.

Caitlin appeared in front of Wells and there was a crash behind him.

Barry groaned, "I haven't perfected stopping yet." he said, standing up.

"You made me drop my cookies." Caitlin said pouting.

Barry laughed, "I'll make more." he said.

"This is incredible." Wells said.

"Well, yeah. I mean I have super speed." Barry said, walking back over to them.

"We must start tests immediately." Wells said.

  
"So, Doctor Well will be measuring you energy out put and Caitlin your vitals." Cisco said, smiling.

"What about you?" Barry asked.

"I make the toys man. Check it, this is a two-way headset with a camera I modified. Typically designed to combat battlefield impulse noise or in your case potential sonic booms, which would be awesome." Cisco said, placing the headset on Barry's helmet.

Caitlin walked over with her tablet and started to fix up the monitor.

Barry watched her.

"What?" she asked, looking up.

"Nothing, I noticed you don't smile a lot." Barry said.

"My once promising career in bioengineering is over, my boss is in a wheelchair for life, the explosion that put you in a coma, also killed my fiancé, remember. So this blank expression feels like the right way to go." Caitlin turned and walked away.

Barry shook his head.

"Mr Allen, while I am extremely eager to determine your full range of abilities, I do caution restraint." Wells said.

Barry nodded, "Yeah, of course." he said.

Barry got ready to start running, he sped off, leaving a gust of wind behind him.

"He just passed two hundred nots hour." Cisco said.

"It's not possible." Caitlin said.

Barry was running when something happened, he saw who killed his mother. Unable to stop in time, he crashed into the barrels at the end of the road, he sat up, groaning in pain and nursing a fractured wrist.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Back in S.T.A.R Labs, Barry sat in the infirmary, Caitlin in front.

"You had a distal radial fracture." Caitlin said, showing him on her tablet.

"Had?" Barry questioned, confused.

"Yes had. It healed, in three hours." Caitlin said, swiping on the tablet.

"How is that possible?" Barry asked.

"We don't know." Caitlin said, "Yet."

Barry shrugged, "Okay, well, this is different." he said.

"We will figure this out." Caitlin said, walking away.

"What made her give you the cold shoulder?" Cisco asked.

"No idea." Barry said, walking after Caitlin.

  
Caitlin stood in her lab, swiping her finger over the tablet.

"What do you want Barry?" she asked without looking up.

"I wanted to know if you were okay." Barry said, not questioning how she knew it was him without looking up.

Caitlin sighed, placing her tablet up on the bench.

"Listen Barry, you're an amazing guy, but I don't think I'm the right girl for you. You should look for someone else." Caitlin said, trying to make her voice stay steady.

Barry nodded curtly, dismissing himself and walking away.

Caitlin bit her lip, 'I didn't want to hurt him, but this is the- the best thing to do.' she thought, picking the tablet back up.

 


	11. Chapter 11

"Barry, Barry where are you going?" Cisco called.

"Home Cisco. Give up the tests. They're not going to prove anything anymore." Barry said, leaving the building.

Cisco stood and looked where Barry just stood.

He turned on his heel and walked back into the cortex and over to Caitlin's lab.

"I already said Bar-" Caitlin said, looking up. "Oh, hey Cisco."

"What did you say to Barry?" Cisco asked, leaning against the doorframe.

Caitlin placed her tablet on the bench, standing up, "That is none of your business Cisco." she said.

"It became my business when you decided you'd do the test with us, which he no longer wants to do anymore." Cisco said.

Caitlin shrugged, "That's his choice, you can't force someone to do something they don't want to do." she said, walking out of the lab.

"Like acknowledging the fact that someone is dead." Cisco called after her.

Caitlin stopped in her tracks, turning to face him. "Yes, like that." she said.

"Caitlin Ronnie's dead." Cisco said, "and Barry loves you."

Caitlin bit her lip, "I know." she said, looking down.

"Then why won't you let him in? He cares for you, we all lost something in that explosion." Cisco said.

"I'll get over Ronnie, when you get over Dante." Caitlin said, turning on her heel and walking away.

Cisco was momentarily shocked, "Caitlin, you leave my brother out of this." he said, chasing after her.

"Yeah, well Barry lost Iris, you lost Dante and I lost Ronnie. Those things are hard to get over, especially in nine months. You're not fully over Dante's death are you?" Caitlin asked.

"No, and I never will be, but I have at least accepted that he's gone and not coming back." Cisco said.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore Cisco, I'm going home." Caitlin said, walking over to the elevator and entering it.

  
Caitlin walked out to her car and jumped in shock.

"Ronnie?" she whispered, closing her eyes and opening them again and he was gone.

"Barry." she said, but it was to late, he was gone.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Caitlin sat on her bed, her phone in her hands, contemplating whether to call Barry or not.

"What's eating at you CS?" Cynthia asked standing by Caitlin's doorway.

Caitlin looked up, "I screwed everything up." she said, looking back at her phone.

Cynthia shook her head, tsking, "Just call him, I'm sure he'll answer his phone." she said.

"I called him Ronnie." Caitlin blurted out, not even caring anymore.

Cynthia laughed, "If he really loves you, he'll answer his phone and you'll sort things out." she said, turning and walking away.

Caitlin unlocked her phone and pressed the phone app, she bit her lip and pressed Barry's number.

Barry sat in his room. His phone started buzzing next to him.

He picked it up and saw Caitlin's number, he put the phone back down.

' _Hey it's Barry, I'm late as always. Leave me a message and I'll get back to you in a flash.'_

Caitlin sighed, "Hey Barry, it's Caitlin. I just want to say I'm sorry about earlier and I just want to talk to you." she said, "Again I'm sorry." she hung up.

She put her phone down, getting up and walking down to the kitchen.

Barry stood in the kitchen, looking around.

"She used to love cooking." Joe said from the doorway.

"Yeah. It was her passion, that and reporting." Barry said, glancing around.

Joe shook his head, "You loved her." he said.

Barry chuckled, "Yeah. But she's gone Joe, I wasn't there to save her." he said.

Joe starred at the broken man in front of him and saw the eleven year old boy.

"This isn't about Iris anymore is it?" Joe asked.

Barry shrugged, leaving the room before Joe could ask him anything else.

"What happened?" Cynthia asked, holding a plate of cookies in her hand.

Caitlin looked down, "Those are mine!" she said, trying to snatch them out of Cynthia's hand.

"No, they're mine now and I will enjoy eating them." Cynthia said, walking over to the living room.

Caitlin looked down, "They were special." she whispered, shuffling her feet.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day, Barry was sitting at Jitters, drinking a coffee.

"Hey, may I sit here?" a voice asked.

Barry turned around, he looked at the lady.

"Of course." he said.

The lady smiled and sat across from him. She had dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"I'm Barry." he said with a smile.

"I'm -"

"Fiona?" a voice said behind them.

"No, my name is actually Bonnibel." Bonnibel said, smiling at the person behind Barry.

"Can I burrow Barry a moment Fe?" the person asked.

Bonnibel rolled her eyes, "My name is actually Bonnibel Cay. I'm not joking, do you know where Cisco is?" she said.

"I don't want to talk to you Caitlin." Barry said, not turning around.

Caitlin frowned, "Cisco is at S.T.A.R Labs, waiting for Barry to get his butt back there and at least finish off the testing." she said.

Bonnibel smiled, "Thanks Cay." Bonnibel said standing up, "Nice to meet you Barry." she walked away.

Caitlin slid into her spot.

"Listen Barry, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did and I really care about you. Why me though?" she asked.

Barry shook his head, "Because, you're amazing. I've only known you for a few days and I feel like I've known you forever." he said.

Caitlin bit her lip, "I know you don't want to anymore. But can you please come come back and finish the tests, then we will all leave you alone." she said, tapping her fingers on the table.

"No, Cait. I'm not coming back to be a guinea pig." Barry said, standing up.

Caitlin stood up, grabbing his arm so that he couldn't walk away, "Please Barry, do it for me." she said.

Barry turned and sighed, "Fine, but I swear that I'm only doing this because you asked me." he said, pulling his arm away and leaving her.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Over the next few days, the testing was going fine. Until one day Barry turned up to S.T.A.R in a distressed state.

"Barry, what's wrong?" Caitlin asked, standing up.

"It's gone." Barry stated, looking around.

Caitlin was confused, "What's gone Barry?" she asked.

"My speed, it's gone Cait."  Barry said.

  
"It can't be gone Barry, you had it yesterday and the day before. These powers don't just disappear like that." Caitlin said, walking over.

"What's going on?" Cisco asked, walking out of his lab.

"My powers, they're gone." Barry said.

Caitlin grabbed his hand, she instantly threw it away from her.

"Hey." Barry said.

"Your hands Barry, they're as cold as ice." Caitlin said.

Barry started to shake, "It's freezing in here, why is it so cold in here?" he asked.

Cisco and Caitlin looked at each other.

"Barry, it's not cold in here." Cisco said.

Barry shivered, "Then why am I so cold?" he asked, his teeth starting to chatter.

Cisco shrugged walking away.

"It could be a number of things, maybe because you lost your speed, maybe because you have new...." Caitlin trailed off, turning around.

'What Cait?" he asked, leaning forward and touching her shoulder.

Caitlin flinched, "Don't touch me." she said, looking back at him.

Barry removed his hand, "What's wrong?" he asked.

Caitlin shook her head, "Your speed should be back soon." she said, walking away.

Caitlin sat in her lab, working on some papers from Mercury Labs.

She noticed that her pulse had slowed a little, it was barely there.

"Caitlin-

"Ah." Caitlin jumped, her papers flying everywhere.

She stood up, bending down to pick up the papers.

The person who scared her, helped her.

Caitlin was about to thank him when her mood changed, "Barry, you should be in the infirmary." she scolded, taking the papers off him.

Barry smiled, "Cait I feel fine." he said, still shivering a little.

"Barry Allen, you get back to that infirmary, oh god so help you I will mmph."

Barry lent forward and kissed Caitlin.

Caitlin pushed Barry away, clutching her papers tight so that she wouldn't drop them.

Barry stood there, sadness filling his eyes. He just nodded, turning on his heel and leaving her there.

"I wish, you could understand why I can't be with you right now." Caitlin whispered.

Cisco sat at a computer in the cortex, Dr Wells by his side.

"Why do they do this to each other?" Cisco said, thinking out loud.

Wells chuckled, "Because Cisco, love is sharper than any knife, which is why rejection hurts more even betrayal." he said.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will seem out of place, but it's not.  
> It just helps the story flow a little better.

_Barry sat in the infirmary, he had  back to the entrance._

_There was a soft knock at the entrance, "Hey, it's Barry right?" a feminine voice asked._

_Barry turned around to face the person and smiled, "Yes. I never got your name." he said._

_"Bonnibel, much to what Caitlin persists. She told me that Cisco would be here and I can't find him." she said._

_Barry was confused, "He was just out in the cortex." he said, getting up._

_Bonnibel laughed, "Barry, I'm joking. Cisco's in his lab. You've been out of it for three days. He says that you refused food and wouldn't move." she said._

_Barry sighed, "Yeah, I uh. Why are you here Bonnibel?" he asked._

_"Cisco refuses to listen to me. Says that I can't be trusted. Yes I know that what I'm telling him is insane and I wouldn't believe me either, but..."_

_Barry cut her off, "What are you trying to tell him?" he asked._

_Bonnibel smiled, "They knew me as Fiona Crock, but that's what my adoptive parents called me. My real name is Bonnibel Cortez Ramon and I am Cisco's biological little sister." she said._

_Barry sighed, "Look I'll try to talk to him for you but I don't know. I'm not exactly the first person on his 'I want to talk now' list." he said._

_"Thank you so much, Flash." Bonnibel said with a grin._

_~_

_"Barry, Barry." Caitlin said shaking him, she had walked into STAR Labs extra early that morning and found him past out on the floor._

_Caitlin began to sob, "This is all my fault if I had just let you in this wouldn't have happened." she said._

..... (none of that is happening, right this second) .....

~A few hours earlier~  
Cisco shook his head, "She is not shutting Barry out again just because... she can't keep pushing him away, it's going to kill him." he said, pacing around his lab.

"Why can't she just accept his love?" Cisco muttered, sitting down and looking over his papers again.

There was a light knock on the entrance to the lab.

He looked up and his eyes widened, "Fi?" he questioned standing up.

Bonnibel smiled, shaking her head,"Bonnie now. How have you been Cisco?" she asked.

He walked over to her, engulfing her in a hug.

Bonnibel hugged back, "I missed you to Cisky. But I am here to talk to you about something inmportant." she said, stepping back.

Cisco nodded, "Well come and sit." he said, walking back over to the desk and pulling out an extra stool.

Bonnibel smiled and walked over, sitting down.

"So what's up B?" Cisco asked.

"So I was doing some background digging on my family-"

"Oh like, finding out more about Dylan and Candice's families?" Cisco interrupted.

Bonnibel rolled her eyes, "No. My real family." she said.

Cisco was confused, "Real family?" he questioned, "Candy and Dylan are your parents. They have been since we met when we were seven years old."

Bonnibel shook her head, "I thought the same thing. But Cisco, I'm adopted. Candy and Dyl aren't my real mum and dad. Before you interrupt again, I was looking through their family trees and I am not on either. I got blood tests and DNA tests done as well. They both came back negative to being realted to Candy and Dyl. But they came back with something else." she said.

Cisco started to become irritated that she wouldn't just tell him.

"Spit it out already." he said.

"Fine. Cisco I'm your sister. There are you happy. I am your little sister. My name is actually Bonnibel Cortez Ramon and I am 100% your biological little sister." Bonnibel said, crossing her arms.

Cisco stared shocked, "This can't be- there is no way. Dante was my only sibling. There must be a mistake." he said.

Bonnibel felt like she had been stabbed, "A mistake. Yeah. The mistake was trying to reach out to my only living biological relative." she said, standing up and walking out of the lab, leaving Cisco by himself once more.


End file.
